Twenties Have Never Been so Fun
by boughtthedream
Summary: Years after graduating Hollywood Arts the gang have gone their separate ways leaving their friendship behind, but Sikowitz has one last trick up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or else it would have another season.**

* * *

**Twenties Have Never Been so Fun**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The man walked into his house, a depressing type of silence following after him. Behind him his hired hand Melissa walked in closing the door and guiding the man to the nearest couch. Both held sad looks on their faces and both were really afraid to break the silence. But it had to be done._

"_Have you thought about what you're going to do?" The man doesn't answer. "I know you have no family but maybe you should have a will in place and have you thought about funeral arrangements?" Again the man had no answers. "Is there anything you want that will make the rest of your time comfortable? Anyone you want to see. You said you used to teach I'm sure you had favorite students or something. Suddenly the man looked up a smile on his tired face._

"_Actually there are a few old students I would like to see." The smirk on his face was cause enough to give her pause, but she simply nodded, besides Melissa was long used to Sikowitz's crazy antics._

* * *

The moment Jade West walked into her house she headed straight for her bed. She had been up for 24 straight hours and in desperate need of sleep. Diving face first into her mattress she clothes her eyes and began to embrace sleep. Fortunately for her (sarcasm) the world seemed to hate her as her phone began to ring. She tried ignoring it but after the third ring cycle she realized it wouldn't stop.

"What?"

"Wow, someone sounds cranky."

"Rita, I'm serious. Either get to the point or hang up so I can sleep." While Rita was a great assistant she tended to be a little too peppy for Jade's liking.

"So, this woman named Melissa called and said that she's been helping this man named Sikowitz. She said he's your old teacher." There was a long pause

"Keep talking."

"Right, she says he's sick and he wishes to see you."

"She called because Sikowitz has a runny nose? Do me a favor and don't call me unless someone's dying."

"That's just it. She says he has terminal cancer, and that his dying wish is to see his favorite student Jade West." Jade felt her heart drop for a moment. Sikowitz was dying?

"Okay book me a flight for tomorrow morning to Hollywood. Tell no one." She didn't wait for Rita's answer and hung up immediately. For a moment she just sat thinking over the news she had heard. She hadn't seen Sikowitz in over 10 years, so she didn't know why the news made her so sad. Laying back down she eventually drifted off to sleep. A life she long left behind played in her head.

/

Her flight left first thing in the morning and she was thankful the flight was so long. It gave her a chance to think more about the situation. She avoided Hollywood at almost all cost. Unless she was there shooting a movie or at an award show she stayed away. Everything about that place was just unwanted memories. She hadn't talked to her parents since the day she moved out and the same went with her old friends. She had left a girl with big dreams and she would return a woman who succeeded. She spent the rest of the flight catching up on sleep knowing she had a busy day ahead of her.

/

In hindsight she should've expected this. Nothing was ever really easy and simple when Sikowitz was involved and she shouldn't have expected it to be. The first clue came when she arrived at her hotel only to see it surrounded by paparazzi. She had told no one she was coming into town, and she appreciated her privacy. It was the reason she lived in a small town in Paris. The second hint came when she checked in and the counter guy mentioned something about a few other celebrity clients checking in unexpectantly. Still she had not really paid attention to the warning signs. Instead she went straight to her room for a quick change. Rita had sent her the address to Sikowitz's house and she hailed a cab there. It had just so happened that Sikowitz never moved out of his strange apartment. It gave her a sense of Déjà vu, and she could almost remember the last time she was here dressed like a cow girl. She had also been surrounded by people she had once called friends, and a small wave of nostalgia washed over her. Distance had a way of separating people.

When she knocked on the door a woman who she assumed was Melissa opened. "I'm Jade and I'm here to see Sikowitz." The third hint should've been the amusement in Melissa's eyes.

"Yes, right this way." Jade followed Melissa, while taking in the fact that Sikowitz's apartment still looked the same after all these years. She followed her all the way to a close door, and Jade expected to see a sick Sikowitz lying in bed, instead she saw five other people arguing.

"No I'm his favorite."

"Then why did my letter say I was his favorite?"

"You guys are both wrong I'm his favorite, his assistant told me so." As she said this, the girl pointed in the direction of Melissa, which meant in turn that all attention went to Jade. A simultaneous yelling of

"What are you doing here" and one "Jadey" (Cat obviously) rung through the room.

"I'm here visiting a dying Sikowitz's because I'm his favorite or so I was told." Her eyes went immediately to Sikowitz who was trying desperately to hide under his cover. "Do you want to explain yourself?" Said man peeked from under his cover before sitting up.

"Oh look the whole gang is back together." Jade noted how he sounded really tired and he had deep bags under his eyes.

"We want an explanation Sikowitz." Jade was surprised that even after all these years Tori's face could still make a surge of annoyance go through her body."

"Actually, kids it's time for your teacher to sleep, but maybe I could do some explaining." With that Melissa escorted them to the living room, before going back to do some last minute things with Sikowitz. Nobody spoke and the tension was thick. Of course it had been years since any of them had sat in a room together like this.

Yeah, if anyone had told her she'd be in a room with Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Beck Oliver, she would've thought they were lying. But here she was and here they were. This was going to be a long trip.

**AN: Okay guys as you can tell it's a future fic. It will be much happier than the summary sounds. Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: I'd like to thank all who reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long, and don't forget to enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Dear Jade West, _

_I just want to start off by telling you how talented you are. Of course you probably already know that. I mean why wouldn't you know how talented you are? Obviously you wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't talented. Oh gosh I'm rambling. See I'm not even meeting you face to face and I'm still nervous. Odds are you may never see this letter. I'm sure you get tons, but I have to try. I just want you to know that you're my idol. I want to be just like you when I grow up. I want people to see my on movie screens, and I want to live in the most amazing places. I just want what you have._

_Your biggest fan, Samantha._

Jade has received many fan letters. They all fall into some sort of pattern. Occasional ones will be from guys trying their best to seem sexy. She had even gotten a few nude pictures. Then of course were the ones from younger fans. They start off by telling her how great she is. They also consisted of them telling her how much they want to be like her. This part always strikes her as weird. Why would anyone want to be her? She spends most holidays alone or working. She has no real friends and she barely gets any sleep. Now she thinks morbidly that at least she has a life; a life where all of her needs are met and she's the perfect picture of health. Her former teacher has not been so lucky.

"Sikowitz is dying." Melissa's face is calm as if she's said this a million times before.

"There has to be something they can do. Does he not have enough insurance because I can pay off the bills for any surgeries or treatments they provide him?" Of course this comes from Little Miss Sunshine Tori. Always looking for a chance to out shine the others.

"Slow down hot stuff. You have one best selling record and you think you're a walking bank." The embarrassed look on Tori's face is enough to satisfy her at the moment.

"At least I'm trying to help, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, because terminal means nothing can be done. We can't solve this with money or miracles."

"You always were a realist." A new voice enters the conversation. A voice she once knew well. A voice she still believes she knows well. She can feel Beck Oliver stare at her as he says this but she refuses to look back. Because out of all the mistakes she's made in life what she did to him was the worst.

"Is that true?" Cat's tiny voice asks looking straight at Melissa. "Is there really nothing we can do?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't help in making him happy." Melissa picks up a book from beside her chair and opens it up. Inside it is filled with movie covers, album covers, playbills, and magazine articles. "It's a collection Sikowitz keeps of all of your achievements. He's proud of you guys, like unbelievably proud. But he's also sad. He always thought you guys would be friends for life, but you aren't. None of you talk to each other anymore, and this is why Sikowitz called you all here. He wants to see you guys be friends again."

"So that's why we're all here so we can be friends again?" Good job stating the obvious Andre. "Well then let's just all go in there and act like friends again problem solved."

"We can't lie to a teacher." Robbie says as if lying to a teacher is a capital crime.

"He's not our teacher anymore moron. I say we go with Andre's plan." She's all for wasting the least amount a time but SOMEBODY can't just go with that idea.

"Yes let's lie to a dying man. I'm sure we'll all live guilt free after that." Honestly for a moment she feels like she's back at high school. Competing once again with Tori.

"I agree with Tori, it couldn't hurt to try to make the best of this situation."

"Of course you agree with Tori, Beck, since when have you never?"

"Please stop fighting." Cat's voice is tiny but it still grabs their attention.

"Fine what is it that Sikowitz wants to see from us?"

"He hopes you guys stay for a week or two and just learn how to be friends again. Whatever you do, it just has to be away from here. Sikowitz is down for the day, but you can come back tomorrow. Why don't you spend the rest of day getting a plan together?"

/

Twenty minutes later she finds herself sitting between Tori and Beck in a small cab. This is kind of a nightmare situation for her; the only thing that would've made it worse is if Tori and Beck were the ones sitting together. Honestly the situation would be funny if it weren't her. Tori's chattering her head off while Beck joins in occasionally. She spends the trip using every ounce of strength not to jump out of the car and just walk to the hotel. Oh yeah, the hotel they're all conveniently staying at. All in all Jade figures the world is getting her back for all the cruel things she's done.

They agree to talk in her room, because she refuses to talk about this anywhere else.

"Wow Jadey your room is so big."

"It's Jade, and yes it's the biggest they had to offer."

"It must cost a lot." Vega.

"Unlike you, money isn't a problem for me." That one shuts her up. "So how are we doing this bonding thingy?"

"We can sit in a circle and ask group questions." Jade thinks it's a lame idea, but Andre is usually the sanest so she can't imagine anyone saying anything better. "Okay our jobs starting with Tori then Beck, Cat, Robbie, Jade then me."

"That's stupid we already know each other's job."

"Jadey is right."

"I think it will be fun." Came from Robbie, which wasn't too surprising. Robbie's definition of fun was always something stupid.

"Or", Jade said bringing out to bottles from the fridge (the hotel will probably charge her more than they were worth but whatever) "we can make things more interesting. If I remember correctly last time we played this game most of you were virgins and I was the only one who got wasted. Let's see if any of you have gotten fun since high school."

"I'm in." Beck said sending her a smirk. While no one ever had to drink as much as her in this game Beck came in a close second. In no time they were sitting in a circle. Shot glasses in front of them and whiskey and rum dead in the center.

"_Never have I ever …"_

The game continued until both bottles were just about empty. She, Beck, and Andre had drank the most while Tori drank had drank the least (no surprise there). Jade was suspicious of Robbie. She was sure he was lying about half the he drank too but decided not to call him out on it. This was probably the most fun he had in a while and she wasn't completely evil despite what co-workers said about her.

"Can you believe we all made it?" Tori half says and half giggles. Girl barely drunk anything, but she's still buzzed. _Lightweight._ "I always thought only one of us would make it, because what were the odds that all of us would make it. We did the impossible."

"Living the dream just like I knew we would. I produce music, Tori sings, Beck, Jade, and Cat act, and Robbie directs." Andre's words are slurred but he has a smile on his face and his eyes are wide with excitement. Cat crawls over before dropping her head on her lap.

"I really missed you guys. Other people aren't as nice as you guys are. They say I'm stupid." Suddenly Jade feels the need to protect her old friend. Cat wasn't the sharpest person, but she didn't deserve to be called stupid. Suddenly Robbie feels the need to express his emotions too.

"I thought if I was famous more people would like me, but that's not true. Either people hang around me just to use me or they ignore me just like in school. You guys really were the best friends I had." Tori looks like she's two seconds away from crying, while Jade just wonders how they went from having fun to trading sad stories.

"Life is a little boring without you all getting us into trouble." She catches Beck's eyes while he's saying this and she begins to understand what everyone is talking about.

"Didn't you miss us Jadey?" Cat is looking up at her with huge eyes, and all she can think about is how much Cat has remained the same.

"I guess you can kind of say that I missed you guys. But only a little." At this everyone starts to laugh and she frowns. Tori shoots her a look as if to say _yeah right you know you missed us. _"Alright", she starts while pushing Cat's head off of her and standing up. "You people are giving me a rash so if you could leave my room I'd highly appreciate it." She's met with a couple of groans but everyone starts to get up and head for the door. Well almost everyone. Beck stays right where he is and her eyes narrow at him. Sure she knew that they would have to talk eventually but she wasn't in the mood for it now. Then again maybe being slightly drunk would make their conversation a little more bearable. Tori says something about meeting for breakfast in the morning, but after that they're alone in the room.

/

A really awkward silence takes over and she really wishes the world would swallow her at this exact moment. She's not ready to face her mistakes just yet. If she was being honest with herself she had never really planned on facing her mistakes. Darn Sikowitz and his ability to drag them in to his crazy antics.

"Well are you just going to sit in my room all night? I kind of want to get some sleep." Instead of answering he stands from his spot and walks across the room just to stand in front of her. And wow he smells really good. In all honesty Beck is even hotter than he was the last time they saw each other. Despite both of them being pretty big actors they never ran into each other. She was a big screen actress and spent a lot of time traveling to different sets, while he made his name by being on a very popular television series. The whole group found ways to avoid each other and it sucked that she was the reason why.

"You know, I don't blame you for what happened. Not anymore." He pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, and she really really wishes her heart wasn't beating so fast.

"Please Beck I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Fine we don't have to do any talking." She's about to question what he means, until he presses his lips to hers and she realizes exactly what he means.

The first thought that pops into her head is how good this all feels; her second thought is along the same lines. However in the back of her head she's thinking about how they really shouldn't be doing this. That it's been almost eleven years since they last saw each other and they can't just pick back up where they left at. That part is pushed out by the sensation if Beck's arms wrapping around her. Then she thinks _screw it_ and tangles her hands in his hair. Because kissing Beck feels the way it always has and its been a long time since she's felt this way.

Yes, this will be a fun night indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or else it would have another season.**

**AN: Lari made me do it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Jade this is Rita and you'll never believe the news I just got. The second I got it I screamed. Then I called my parents before realizing that maybe I should be calling you. You'll never believe who…_

_Sorry I ran out of time. Where are you anyway? Why haven't you answered your phone? Jade? Anyway guest who's just been asked to play the lead role in Freddie Benson's new movie? Thi-_

_They really should give you more time when you're leaving messages. Anyway I'm sure by now it's you. Jade pick up the phone so we can celebrate. Imagine the bragging rights you have right now. _

_You know what I'm going to keep calling you until you answer the phone. J-A-D-E ! Pick up the phone. Going to keep calling you. Jade!_

* * *

The first thing Jade was aware of was her giant headache. The second was the very annoying sound of her phone ringing. Last was the fact that she was currently laying in bed with her ex- boyfriend. Eyes wide Jade frantically sits up snatching the phone off her desk and practically sprinting to the bathroom, taking the sheet with her.

"Hello."

"Jade, I have the best news, wait why are you whispering?"

"Um?"

"You slept with your ex boyfriend didn't you? Happens to every girl when they decide to visit home."

"I won't even question that theory." She turned before looking in the mirror noting her very mussed up hair.

"Will you at least tell me his name? Then I promise to drop the whole thing."

"Fine it was Beck Oliver." The scream let out was loud enough to cause Jade's headache to spike. "Shut up!"

"As in that hot guy off of that television show? You guys dated? How does no one know of this? You've been holding out on me this whole time.

"It better stay a secret and I promise to tell you about this later. Just tell me what you called for."

"Oh, you've been asked to star in Freddie Benson's new movie. How great is that?"

"It's great alright. Just one more thing I can rub in Tori Vega's face. Little miss struggling pop star has nothing on me.

The girls spent a couple of more minutes on the phone before they hung up. Jade quickly took a shower, and quickly brushed her teeth before exciting the bathroom. She only had a towel to wrap around herself since her suitcase was back in the room. The same room where Beck was in. Hoping he was still asleep Jade walked in only to see all of her hoping was in vain. At least he had pulled on his boxers in the time she had left.

"So this is awkward."

"Whatever it's not the first time we've slept together." She was all about not making this anymore awkward than it had to be. Beck had other ideas.

"It's the first time we've slept together in over ten years."

/

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Um who is it?"

"It's me Tori. You were supposed to meet us for breakfast fifteen minutes ago. Remember? Jade let out a silent curse before looking at Beck.

"Go hide in the bathroom." She mouthed to him. He nodded and quickly ran into the bathroom. Jade took a deep breath before opening the door. Tori blushed when she realized that Jade wasn't dressed.

"Sorry, I woke up late and just got out of the shower. I'll be down soon." Tori just nodded before turning around.

"Oh wait have you seen Beck. He didn't come down for breakfast either. I do.."

She yells "No" before slamming the door in Tori's face. Ten seconds later Beck is out of the bathroom and throwing on his clothes. "Can we talk about last night?"

"Later. We need to get down there or everyone will be suspicious." He nods and then does something unexpected. He places a quick kiss on her lips before he flies down the hallway and back into his room.

By the time Jade gets downstairs he's already there and everyone already has drinks. She takes the only available seat next to Cat and Tori and half listens as Cat tries to tell her something.

"So we were thinking of going over to see Sikowitz after this." Andre says. They all look to her and she realizes that they must have already agreed on this before she was here. So she just nodded.

"Then we were thing maybe when can take a trip to Venice Beach. It'll be like a trip down memory lane or something." Tori added.

"There's a place called Memory Lane on the beach?" Cat asked confused.

"But I hate the ocean."

/

"Remember when you guys got trapped in Beck's RV?" Cat says this like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"Easy for you to laugh about Cat, you weren't with us." Robbie said from his place in the sand where he was currently building a lopsided sand castle.

"That shit was traumatizing." Jade added. She couldn't look back on that day without wanting to die.

"If I remember correctly you sweated for the first time then broke down." Beck says matter of factly much to Jade's chagrin.

"I thought I made it clear that me sweating was not to be repeated again."

"Aw Jade admit it was fun."

"What was fun was me pushing you off that balcony and onto the air sack."

"I bet Tori never lied on her resume again after that." Andre joked only to stop laughing once he saw the glare Tori sent his way.

"Yeah that was stupid .I can't tell you how much I love you for taking my place Beck." She sent Beck a sweet little smile that made Jade want to shove her face in the sand. But a brief remembrance of knowing exactly who's bed Beck was in last night caused the anger to run out of her swiftly and a victorious smirk made its way on her face. Even if Little Miss Sunshine and Smiles wanted Beck, Jade knew there was no way she could have him.

After that everyone sans Jade decided to head into the water. There had been an awkward moment where Robbie had offered to cover her in sunblock but a sharp glare sent him running.

Jade turned on her stomach taking in the warmth around her. She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew there was a person holding her legs while another was cradling her head and arms. Her struggles and shouts were all in vain because she was tossed into the ocean with everyone else. Cat quickly wrapped her arms around Jade while the rest laughed.

And Jade would never admit it out loud but she enjoyed being back with her friends.


End file.
